Tentando a Alice (Tempting Alice)
by Yarely Potter
Summary: Un nuevo trabajo, un nuevo hogar, un nuevo estilo de vida... Alice se trasladó a Cullen a enseñar, sabía que le tomaría algún tiempo acostumbrarse al estilo de vida que encontraría. Aunque se crió en un hogar de mente abierta, no tenía experiencia con las relaciones de ménage, por lo tanto, su atracción hacia sus compañeros profesores, Jasper y Peter, la tomó por sorpresa.
1. Capítulo Uno

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación _la histora _pertenece a _BRYNN PAULIN_ y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

**Advertencia: Este libro contiene ménage à trois**

**LAS HISTORIAS SON CORTAS DE 5 CAPITULOS**

* * *

TENTANDO A ALICE

_**Argumento:**_

_**Un nuevo trabajo, un nuevo hogar, un nuevo estilo de vida...**_

_**Cuando la maestra Alice se trasladó a Cullen a enseñar, sabía que le tomaría algún tiempo acostumbrarse al estilo de vida que encontraría. Aunque se crió en un hogar de mente abierta, no tenía experiencia con las relaciones de ménage, por lo tanto, su atracción hacia sus compañeros profesores, Jasper y Peter, la tomó por sorpresa.**_

_**Cuando el trío queda atrapado durante una inesperada tormenta de nieve, Alice descubre que la atracción no es sólo de su parte.**_

_**De hecho, los hombres han estado esperando la oportunidad de demostrarle cuan perfectos pueden ser tres.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

"Annie, ¿tengo que llamar a tu mamá y papás?" Alice Brandon preguntó a la alumna de tercer grado que estaba de pie al otro lado de su escritorio. Tres meses atrás, nunca habría considerado que esa frase saldría de sus labios. Ella apenas había imaginado que esa situación existía. Hasta que vino a Cullen a enseñar.

La pequeña niña negó con la cabeza y Alice suavizó su mirada. "Entonces tienes que dejar de hablar en clase y hacer tus tareas. ¿Entendido? Los otros alumnos no pueden hacer su trabajo si los estás distrayendo y está afectando tu trabajo, también. Vamos a tratar con más fuerza mañana, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí, Sra. Brandon," murmuró Annie, arrastrando los pies. "Lo siento".

"Está bien. Ahora ve y toma el autobús. Le dije a la Sra.

Thompson que se asegurara de que no se fueran sin ti."

Alice se inclinó hacia atrás y sacudió la cabeza mientras su alumna se escabullía. Sin duda, ella murmuraría en clase de nuevo mañana. El adorable angelito estaba lleno del encanto de una diablilla. ¿De cuál de sus padres lo había obtenido?, nadie lo sabía.

Padres...

Alice miró hacia el espacio vacío. Ella particularmente no quería niños-la enseñanza era un gran control de natalidad-, pero la idea de tener cuatro brazos fuertes abrazándola hacía tambalear su estómago de formas que nunca había experimentado antes. ¿Cómo sería pertenecer a dos hombres?

Suponía que podía preguntar. Cullen era una comunidad privada, construida en el estilo de vida no en la riqueza., pero la vida aquí tenía una calidad idílica que nunca había experimentado en otros lugares. Eso no le impedía en ocasiones sentirse como una extraña. Era una mujer soltera en un grupo de tríadas.

Podrías tener a alguien. Sólo tienes que decir que sí.

No era una plegaria.

"Tierra a Alice..."

Sorprendida, levantó la mirada para encontrar a su compañero de trabajo, Jasper, de pie en la puerta de su salón de clases. Bueno, no era la única soltera en la comunidad.

Habían algunos otros y uno de ellos era el maestro de Literatura de secundaria, Jasper Whitlock. Tragó un suspiro digno de su estudiante más embrutecida y sonrió. Ella podría perderse en sus ojos azules. Realmente no deberían dejar que hombres que se veían tan calientes como él estuvieran en el aula con adolescentes. Jasper era completamente confiable, pero Alice dudaba que alguna de sus estudiantes femeninas realizara una gran cantidad de trabajo en clase.

"Hola, ¿qué tal?" preguntó ella. Además de mi frecuencia cardíaca. Tragó saliva y obligó a su mirada a permanecer en su cara en lugar de bajar a su bragueta. Flexionó sus dedos en el regazo, con ganas de ir hacia él y retirar el mechon de color dorado de su frente... luego besarlo... luego deslizar sus manos hacia abajo por su el pecho y — Dios mío, estaba a un pensamiento impuro del acoso sexual.

Apresuradamente, miró hacia otro lado y agarró una pluma, metiéndola en uno de los agujeros de su porta plumas. La acción le recordó una polla en acción. Su hendidura se contrajo, sus pensamientos inmediatamente fueron a la polla de Jasper extendiéndola al máximo, y otro hombre sujetándola, ahuecando sus pechos y besando su cuello.

¿Qué pasaba con ella?

"¿Ocupada?" preguntó él, sin responder su pregunta. Ella lo observó de nuevo, notando la forma en que sus largos dedos se enroscaban alrededor de la taza de café que sostenía. Su garganta se oprimió y empezó a juntar sus papeles.

"Tengo que ir a casa", se atragantó. "Tengo muchos trabajos que calificar."

"Oh, bueno, es una buena cosa que te alcanzara, entonces.

Quería recordarte la sesión de planificación para la Feria de Arte. Es esta noche, ¿recuerdas?"

Feria de Arte... Ella lo miró fijamente, con la mente en blanco.

La lujuria podía hacerle eso a una persona.

La alegría brilló en sus ojos mientras él sonreía. "Se te olvidó".

"Um..."

"La reunión de planificación", le recordó, inclinando la cabeza hacia ella. "En mi casa. Tú. Yo. Peter".

¿Peter? No...

El universo estaba tratando de matarla. Antes de que terminara la noche, ella sería un desastre. Horas a solas con Peter y Jasper, mientras trataba de luchar contra su atracción, sería una tortura. Aunque no estaba emparentado con Jasper, se parecian mucho cabello rubio y ojos azules.

Los mismos ojos azules. La misma fantástica constitución.

Sus rostros eran diferentes, pero Alice deseaba a Peter tanto como deseaba a Jasper.

"Um..." ¿Por qué no podía hablar en torno a este hombre?

"¿A qué hora?" se las arregló para preguntar. No recordaba en absoluto haber programado una reunión. No tenía nada escrito en su agenda. Por supuesto, todo era posible cuando estaba hipnotizada por un dúo moreno y guapo.

"A las cinco. En mi casa. ¿Necesitas indicaciones?"

En su casa. En privado. Obviamente había una cama o dos en su casa. O un sofá. O una mesa. O un—Diablos.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Alguien le había señalado su casa durante una excursión a la estación de bomberos que se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina de su vivienda. El vivía a dos minutos de la escuela. Y, por desgracia, a más de media hora de su apartamento en Forks, el pueblo más cercano.

Alice miró el reloj y frunció el ceño. Eran casi las cuatro. Lo que no le dejaba tiempo suficiente para ir a casa y volver.

"No te preocupes por la comida", dijo Jasper, malinterpretando su ceño fruncido. "Voy a ordenar a domicilio de Positivamente Pizza".

Ella asintió. La comida era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Ni siquiera podría decir más de unas cuantas sílabas esta tarde. A este ritmo, los dos hombres pensarían que se había convertido en una vacua sordo-muda.

"Así que, irás a la reunión, ¿verdad?"

Tragando, Alice consiguió a duras penas su voz. "Sí. A las cinco."

"Grandioso, te veo entonces."

Ella dejó que sus ojos se arrastraran por su parte trasera cuando él se volvió y se dirigió hacia el pasillo. Perfecto.

Mentalmente, se pateó. Había estado en Cullen por tres meses y ahora sus hormonas habían decidido ponerse a toda marcha. Ya tenía bastantes problemas sin añadir la intimidad con dos hombres —compañeros de trabajo— a la mezcla.

Alec no podía si quiera compararse con Peter y Jasper.

Alec...

Hizo una mueca al pensar en el hombre que sus padres le habían elegido para casarse. El hombre lo había tomado a pecho y no podía entender por qué no había vuelto todavía a casa para el matrimonio de unión de manos. Él realmente necesitaba conseguir una vida.

Al crecer en un hogar hippie mezclado con new age, había conocido mucha gente brillante que abrazó el estilo de vida.

Alec no era uno de ellos. Bueno, eso no era cierto. Él era inteligente. Sólo carecía por completo de sentido común. Y la capacidad de entender un "no" como respuesta.

Su teléfono sonó, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Rápidamente lo levantó de su escritorio y miró a la identificación. Maldita sea. Pensando en el diablo…

"¿Qué?" respondió.

"Agradable saludo, dulzura. ¿Cómo está hoy mi prometida?"

"Si yo fuera agradable contigo, pensarías que quiero que sigas llamándome. No quiero. Vamos Alec, entiéndelo. No quiero casarme contigo."

Cuando se había convertido su vida en una serie cómica, peor aún, en una película de terror. Había estado recitando el mismo guión desde hacía meses, desde que sus padres —y los de Alec— se habían presentado con esta idea terrible para unir a sus familias y Alec se había enganchado con el concepto. La presión había aumentado todos los días hasta que se vio obligada a buscar un nuevo trabajo y mudarse a varios cientos de kilómetros de su casa.

"Dulzura—".

"No me digas dulzura", interrumpió airadamente. Ser ruda iba en contra su naturaleza, pero ser agradable sólo agravaba la situación. "Alec, estoy segura de que hay una chica bonita esperando por que la notes. ¿Por qué no dejas de llamarme?", ¡acosador!, "Y empiezas a buscar a alguien que esté interesada? Yo no lo estoy." Querido Señor, por favor, que esta sea la última vez que tengo esta conversación.

"Alice..."

"Voy a colgar ahora. Por favor, no me vuelvas a llamar."

Con un suspiro, cerró el teléfono celular y lo dejó caer en su cartera. Colocando los codos en su escritorio, apoyó la cabeza en sus manos y se frotó las sienes. Al menos ahora, Alec no sabía donde vivía o trabajaba. Había sido una molestia en su último trabajo. Le gustaba esperarla fuera de la escuela con flores y otras cosas. Los otros maestros habían pensado que era tan romántico. Alice no.

Por lo menos él no podía venir a molestarla aquí. El acceso a Cullen era restringido. Lástima que vivía fuera de los límites de la ciudad.

"Él simplemente no puede averiguar dónde vives," se dijo a sí misma mientras reunía un montón de pruebas de ciencia y diversos trabajos de asignaciones para la casa. No había mentido acerca de tener un montón de trabajos que calificar.

Entraría y saldría de la reunión de esta noche, tan rápidamente como pudiera y de la manera más indemne posible, luego iría a casa para acurrucarse con una pluma y su libro de calificaciones. Esquivaría la llamada que estaba segura que recibiría de Alec esta noche y trataría de no obsesionarse con los dos hombres que sí calentaban su sangre.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Entonces, ¿va a venir a la reunión?" Peter preguntó mientras Jasper entraba en la sala de profesores.

Tomándose su tiempo, Jasper llenó su taza con café de apariencia lodosa y luego se volvió hacia su mejor amigo quien se apoyaba en el mostrador. Después de meses de espera, se sentía un poco triunfador. Esta noche, Alice finalmente estaría a solas con ellos fuera de la escuela. Ellos serían capaces de hacer algo de reconocimiento con respecto a su actitud hacia entrar en una relación de ménage y más importante aún, hacia ellos dos. Con suerte, él y Peter no se estrellarían y quemarían esta noche.

Su estómago se revolvió con un entusiasmo que no había sentido desde que él y Peter habían estado juntos en operaciones durante sus días de SEAL. Si Alice estaba dispuesta, harían su movimiento esta noche. Si las miradas que había interceptado en los últimos tiempos eran una indicación, esta noche podría ser lo que había estado esperando desde que él y Peter la habían elegido del grupo de solicitantes que el tío de Peter había tenido para el puesto de tercer grado. Ya era hora.

Se contuvo y gruñó con impaciencia. De los dos, él era el más impaciente. A veces, deseaba poder ser más intenso y paciente como Peter. Ellos se equilibraban entre sí. Eso es lo que sus instructores siempre habían dicho cuando habían pasado por el entrenamiento BUD/S durante la preparación para convertirse en SEALs. También era esa la forma en que había terminado siendo asignados juntos como compañeros de buceo.

Él nunca imaginó entonces que tendrían este vínculo para toda la vida. Siempre cuidaría la espalda de Peter... ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo cuando los dos eran tan cercanos que sabían lo que el otro estaba pensando por el movimiento más ligero del ojo o la tensión de un músculo?

En este momento, él sabía que Peter estaba anticipando esta noche mucho más de lo que dejaba ver.

"Parecía un poco nerviosa", le dijo Jasper. "Pero estará allí."

"¿Nerviosa?" Peter comentó secamente. "Ese sería tu abrumador encanto trabajando, Niño Poeta".

"Y tú eres quien para hablar, Capitán Cálculo. ¿Cuántas notas de amor secreto recibiste hoy? ¿O jadeantes solicitudes de tutoría?

"Las matemáticas son difíciles".

"Cierto. Te he visto enseñar. Tú podrías lograr que la persona menos matemática en el planeta, entienda la física cuántica."

Se trataba de una vieja discusión a la que se habían entregado con buen humor durante años. Tomó un sorbo de su café, y luego lo echó por el desagüe, decidiendo que era demasiado repugnante para digerirlo. Después de enjuagar su taza de Rebelde Con una Cláusula, la puso sobre el mostrador y tomó un refresco de Cola de la nevera. "De todos modos, sí, ella estará allí. ¿Alguna idea de lo que deberíamos hablar en esta reunión?"

"¿Un poco de planificación previa a la misión?" se burló Peter.

"Esta fue tu idea. No puedo creer que te creyera. Después de todo, ¿por qué un profesor de matemáticas ayudaría a planificar una Feria de Arte?"

"Alguien tiene que hacer la logística. Además, tú eres el enlace con la Junta de la Comunidad." Los tíos de Peter habían fundado Cullen, haciéndolo el candidato perfecto para llevarles la idea... si esta llegaba tan lejos.

Peter levantó una ceja y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Has pensado en esto sin duda. Yo probablemente me habría ido con honestidad y siendo directo."

Jasper frunció el ceño. Lo que Peter estaba diciendo en realidad es que debían haber planeado esto más a fondo, pero en vez de eso Jasper se había precipitado con su propio plan.

¿Precipitado? Había sido más en la línea de desbocado en los tres últimos meses. Ya era suficiente.

"Decirle que la elegimos para ser nuestra compañera aún antes de que hubiera puesto un pie en Cullen la asustaría en extremo. No está acostumbrada a la idea de estar con dos hombres. Y dudo que saber que fue investigada para más que la enseñanza, tampoco le asentaría bien."

"Ella pasó todas las pruebas de mi tío para determinar su actitud hacia el ménage. Cuando decidimos que esperaríamos el tiempo suficiente para que se instalara, yo no esperaba que inventaras una reunión de un festival que no existe."

"Entonces, ¿por qué no me detuviste?"

Peter se encogió de hombros. "Tus planes por lo general funcionan."

"Me alegra saber que tienes una pizca de fe en mí." Era más de lo que había conseguido nunca de alguien de su familia...

Sus padres se habrían alterado muchísimo si hubieran estado alrededor para presenciar la decisión de su hijo de entrar en una relación de ménage. Sus hermanos ya habían dejado en claro sus sentimientos. Por supuesto, su familia lo había acusado de unirse, también a un culto. No los culpaba. Su elección era difícil de entender, mirada desde afuera.

Y él no podía explicárselo completamente tampoco a ellos.

Ellos no querrían entender.

Necesitaba compartir su vida con Peter. Y eso no significaba que fuera gay —su familia lo había acusado de eso también.

Él no tenía ningún deseo de relacionarse sexualmente con Peter o cualquier otro hombre. ¿Cómo podría explicar a sus hermanos de mente cerrada que el sexo en un trío se amplificaba más allá de lo que nunca había soñado? ¿Cómo podría explicarles el vínculo desarrollado durante sus días en los SEALs? La unidad satisfizo la parte de él que necesitaba dar y compartir. Tenía una conexión profunda de alma con Peter, eran compañeros esforzándose hacia la misma meta.

Su familia nunca lo entendería. Ahora el pueblo de Cullen era su familia. Peter era su familia y pronto, Alice lo sería también.

Bebió un trago del refresco de Cola luego levantó una ceja hacia su amigo. "He oído que se supone que tendremos una buena tormenta de nieve esta noche."

"Perfecto".

Cullen dependía del servicio del condado para abrir los caminos a través de la nieve, sin embargo, como era una comunidad privada, era usualmente la última en la lista de la comisión de caminos, para ser despejada. Alice estaría varada con ellos hasta la mañana. Mala suerte, pensó con regocijo.

Su polla se agitó mientras se imaginaba la noche por venir. Si Alice estaba dispuesta, finalmente probaría el gusto de sus carnosos labios y se enterraría entre sus muslos exuberantes.

"¿Viste los jeans que está usando hoy" le preguntó.

Peter terminó su café y se dirigió hacia el lavaplatos. "Sólo piensas en una cosa", dijo él mientras enjuagaba la taza.

"¿Y tú no? Finge todo lo que quieras. Esos pantalones son suficiente para ponerte de rodillas." Y él sostendría sus caderas y veneraría su firme trasero con los labios. Deslizaría lentamente la tela hacia abajo, besando la carne expuesta a su paso.

"Son perfectamente respetables", dijo Peter.

Dios, deseaba a Alice. Mientras Peter hablaba, luchó para controlar su reacción a sus pensamientos sobre esta tarde. La idea de Alice entre los dos era la completa realización de años de espera y encuentros al azar con otras mujeres.

Ninguno de esos encuentros fue más que experiencias de aprendizaje en el camino hacia su mujer... la mujer que compartiría con Jasper.

La unión de tres vías parecía correcta en su interior, pero si ella los rechazaba.

Todo dentro de él se rebeló cuando la imaginó con cualquier otro hombre.

"Con esos jeans, la cuestión de la nieve podría ser discutible."

La convencerían de quedarse, nieve o no.

"Sabía que estabas pretendiendo estar tomando las cosas con tanta calma," se jactó Jasper.

"Por supuesto. Ya sabes que la quiero tanto como tú. Esperar a que ella se adaptara no fue fácil." Realmente fue una Tortura. A decir verdad, él suponía que era similar a ser un adicto y tener tu droga de elección justo frente a ti día tras día.

Mantener las manos fuera había sido casi imposible. Pero lo había logrado. Había tenido suficiente rechazo en su vida. Él no pondría en peligro su posible futuro con Alice porque estaba obsesionado.

Hasta la universidad, había sido ridiculizado por tener tres padres. Pero él nunca había considerado algo diferente para sí mismo. Cuando su tía y sus tíos habían fundado Cullen hacía once años, le había parecido un envío de Dios para él y para otros como él.

Miró por la ventana y vio los copos de nieve cayendo sobre los coches en el estacionamiento de los maestros. Ya estaba cayendo bastante. "Ella va a querer irse a casa", comentó.

"Deja de ser tan pesimista".

Peter negó con la cabeza. "Realista. Ella es inteligente. No hace falta ser un genio para ver que ya estamos teniendo una seria acumulación." La decepción se hacía pesaba en su estómago.

Esto significaría que tendrían que esperar. ¿Cuántos días más iba a tener que ocultar el modo en que su polla se tensaba contra la bragueta cada vez que ella estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oler su aroma de flores delicadas.

¡Diablos!, estaba tentado a saltar sobre ella cada vez que veía el alboroto salvaje de cabello negro cayendo hasta sus hombros. Se preguntó cómo se vería extendiéndose a lo largo de su cremosa parte posterior.

Visiones explícitas de sus dedos enterrados en su cabello mientras la montaba pasaron por su mente con una frecuencia preocupante.

Eso no estaba bien en un profesor de secundaria.

"Mira, ¿por qué no—?" las palabras de Jasper se cortaron y Peter miró hacia la puerta justo cuando Alice pasaba a través de ella, sus impecables zapatos no hacían ruido sobre la alfombra verde. Dios mío, olvida los jeans... su blusa blanca era suficiente para hacerle agua la boca. ¿Usaba ropa interior de encaje debajo de su discreta ropa de trabajo? Esto era malo.

Si no mantenía el control, se correría en sus pantalones antes de que llegaran a casa. ¿Cuándo había sido poseído por un adolescente? Se suponía que era un ex-soldado por el amor de Dios.

Su efecto sobre él derrumbó su compostura endurecida por la guerra.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola única, pero algunas hebras se habían soltado. Ella empujó un mechón pequeño detrás de su oreja con sus dedos delicados y sin anillos, antes de congelarse, al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola en la habitación y que tenía la atención completa de los ocupantes.

"Um, hola..." dijo antes de morder su labio inferior, su mirada revoloteando entre Jasper y él. Sus dedos se flexionaron, mientras consideraba retirar gentilmente la carne atormentada de entre sus dientes con el pulgar, y luego precipitarse a tomar su boca...

La sangre llenó su polla —de nuevo— y desvió sus pensamientos —de nuevo. Sobrino del fundador o no, sería hombre muerto si alguien de la administración entraba en la sala de profesores y lo encontraba follando a Alice a plena luz de día. Ellos tres tenían que salir de aquí.

A pesar de que ponía en duda la fortaleza del plan de Jazz, siguió con este. Ya que estamos en ello, vamos por todo.

¿Verdad?

"Hola", respondió él. "¿Estás lista para irte? Jasper y yo estábamos pensando que, tal vez, todos podríamos irnos juntos. Nuestra casa no está lejos y te traeremos de vuelta a tu coche después."

"Cierto" dijo bruscamente Jasper "Hay una luz dañada en nuestra calle. Se pone muy oscuro."

Ella los miró a ambos de nuevo. No había duda del interés en sus ojos ni de la reserva. "Preferiría conducir", dijo. "Estoy lo suficientemente familiarizada con la ciudad para llegar hacia y desde su casa, incluso con una luz dañada. Tengo un montón de cosas que llevar a casa hoy y yo—".

Se interrumpió y Peter se preocupó por lo que había estado a punto de decir. ¿No confío en ustedes, chicos? ¿Quiero ser capaz de hacer una retirada rápida?

Él asintió rápidamente. No se había equivocado en el interés y el deseo en su mirada. "Nos encontraremos allí entonces".

* * *

El _Entrenamiento BUD/S (Basic Underwater Demolition/SEAL)_, es un curso de entrenamiento de 6 meses en el cual los

aspirantes a SEAL son llevados hasta el límite física y mentalmente.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS OPINIONES ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**ori-cullen-swan**

**jpv22**

**Milet7393 ESTOY BUSCANDO UNA HISTORIA PARA ADAPTAR A THG TODAVIA NO ENCUENTRO UNA PERO**  
**PROMETO PRONTO ADAPTA UNA**


	2. Capítulo Dos

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación _la histora _pertenece a _BRYNN PAULIN_ y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

_**Advertencia: Este libro contiene ménage à trois**_

* * *

**_Capítulo 2_**

Alice movió sus dedos sobre el volante mientras conducía por la calle hacia la casa de Jasper. A través de los árboles que bordeaban la parte posterior de los patios que pasaba.

Jasper tenía suerte de tener tan hermosa vista desde las ventanas de atrás. El podía acortar el camino a través de su jardín hacia la playa de la push y disfrutar de un encuentro nocturno junto a las olas estrellándose.

Su estómago saltó cuando se imagino sus gritos ahogados por el rugido de las olas mientras Peter y Jasper le hacían el amor.

"Basta", se ordenó con severidad cuando dio vuelta hacia la entrada. Ella no necesitaba, en lo absoluto, tener esos pensamientos cuando iba de camino a una reunión con los hombres que los consumían. No podía tenerlos o una relación, hasta que Alec estuviera firmemente en su pasado.

Hasta que se detuviera de perseguirla constantemente, no podría pensar en la posibilidad de una relación diferente. No muchos hombres entenderían por qué no podía obtener una orden de restricción en contra de su comportamiento casi acosador. No podría. No al ser los padres de Alec, los mejores amigos de sus padres y los inversionistas en sus negocios.

Estacionando detrás de la camioneta de Peter, apagó su coche y luego tomó su cartera y la agenda del asiento a su lado. La nieve caía sobre su parabrisas, cayendo por el cristal en líquidas rayas cuando golpeaban la superficie caliente. Se parecía mucho a como se sentía en su interior cada vez que estaba cerca de los chicos. Su calor la derretía siempre que estaban a su vista.

¿De dónde había venido esta nieve? Con suerte, podrían trabajar rápidamente en los detalles de la feria y ella podría estar camino a casa antes de que tuvieran demasiada acumulación.

Jasper abrió la puerta casi tan pronto como ella llamó.

"¡Hola! Entra, entra. Es terrible estar afuera ¿verdad?"

Ella asintió, sin habla de nuevo mientras él retiraba el abrigo de sus hombros.

"Peter bajará en un minuto", continuó él, guiándola hacia una sala de estar escasamente decorada dominada por un sofá de felpa y un sillón de dos plazas.

"¿Bajar?", preguntó ella.

"Sí. Había tenía que ocuparse de algunas cosas antes de la reunión… sabes que vive aquí, ¿verdad?"

Ella negó con la cabeza, decepción y alivio la llenaron. Ellos eran gays. Debía haber sabido que eran demasiado guapos para ser heterosexuales. Ocultó una pequeña sonrisa.

Instalándose en uno de los extremos del sofá, abrió su agenda. Ahora esta reunión iba a ser mucho más fácil.

Y así fue. Los tres discutieron la primera feria anual de arte mientras comían la pizza vegetariana que Jasper había traído a casa. Aunque de vez en cuando Alice se arrepentía de su nuevo descubrimiento, fue capaz de mantener fácilmente su deseo desenfrenado a punto.

Una vez que trabajaron en los detalles preliminares de la feria, recogió los platos y se levantó. "Lo siento. Es un hábito," dijo ella, girando hacia ellos. ¿Dónde está la—?"

Sus palabras se callaron al ver la nieve a través del ventanal que había estado fuera de su vista mientras habían estado en el sofá. La nieve caía tan fuertemente que casi no podía ver su coche en la entrada y por lo que podía ver, este estaba enterrado debajo de lo que había caído. Diablos. Tardarían una eternidad en despejarlo.

Peter tomó suavemente los platos de sus manos y los puso sobre la mesa de café. "Voy a llamar para ver que están diciendo acerca de las condiciones de viaje. La última vez que nevó así, el Departamento de Policía de Cullen ordenó a todos mantenerse fuera de las carreteras."

"Pero..." Ella miró por la ventana de nuevo. Genial, ahora serían corteses y le ofrecería dejarla utilizar el sofá mientras ellos subían las escaleras juntos. Debería haber sospechado iba a nevar así cuando bajó por el camino antes de llegar aquí.

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. Había estado tan distraída que ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de una tormenta de nieve.

"Parece que podríamos tener un día nevado mañana", comentó Jasper.

Eso sería una buena manera de empezar el fin de semana... salvo por la parte de la intrusión.

"Lo siento" suspiró ella. "Debí poner más atención al clima para poder salir antes de que se pusiera mal".

"Me alegro de que no lo hicieras."

Su cabeza se volvió en torno a Peter. "¿Qué?"

"Ven aquí", dijo él, llevándola al sofá y empujándola suavemente hacia abajo para que se sentara. El se agachó frente a ella mientras Jasper se sentaba a su lado. De pronto, tuvo la abrumadora sensación de que había entendido las cosas completamente mal. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado donde vivían y trabajaban los hombres? Esto era Cullen. La relación estrecha de los hombres... viviendo juntos... ellos no eran gays. No en esta ciudad.

Mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago. La excitación que había aplacado temporalmente estalló de nuevo a la vida, inundando su hendidura con un hormigueo húmedo. ¿No le habían enseñado sus padres new-age las ventajas y peligros de la visualización? Y ella había visualizado esto bastante.

Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, Alice.

"Sabíamos que iba a nevar", continuó Peter, colocando las manos en sus rodillas, confirmando sus sospechas. "Por favor, no te enojes con nosotros. Te queríamos aquí".

Jasper tomó su mano fría como el hielo. "Estás completamente segura."

"No queremos nada que no nos ofrezcas libremente."

"Yo realmente debería estar enojada" ¿Era esa voz entrecortada la suya? "Trabajamos juntos todos los días. ¿Qué pasa si las cosas no funcionan?"

No había duda de si quería esto o no. Seguramente, su corazón latiendo fuera de su pecho era algo muy obvio.

"¿Qué si lo hace?" Las manos de Peter subieron por sus piernas. "Hemos pasado meses conociéndonos. No somos extraños..."

Su teléfono sonó interrumpiéndolos. "Será mejor que lo conteste," dijo ella mientras Peter se sentaba sobre sus talones y Jasper soltaba su mano.

Jasper busco su cartera, entregándosela y luego poniéndose de pie. "Estaremos en la cocina." Señaló una puerta opuesta al ventanal. "Por allí."

Al unísono, los hombres recogieron la caja de pizza y los platos y salieron de la sala mientras ella buscaba su teléfono en el desordenado bolso. No se sorprendió de lo bien que trabajaban juntos. Peter tenía razón. Ella los conocía. Sabía que su comodidad el uno con el otro provenía de sus años juntos como militares. Los dos estaban más cerca que la mayoría de los hermanos. Cuando ocasionalmente había almorzado con ellos, siempre había sido desconcertante la forma en que casi podían leerse la mente entre ellos.

El teléfono dejó de sonar antes de que lo encontrara, sólo para empezar de nuevo. Eso le indicó quien estaba llamando, incluso antes de que sus dedos se cerraran alrededor del celular y el identificador confirmara la identidad de la persona que llamaba. Alec.

Maravilloso. Mirando hacia la cocina abrió la unidad.

"Llámame hoy de nuevo y voy a presentar una orden de restricción. No me importará quiénes son tus padres", amenazó ella a manera de saludo, a pesar de que sabía que no lo haría. Alec también lo sabía, al parecer.

"Tú no harías eso, dulzura. ¿Dónde estás?"

"No es asunto tuyo."

"Sí lo es", respondió él, con una risa que la golpeó como una amenaza. "Creo que has tenido suficiente tiempo para jugar a la difícil de conseguir. Es hora de que vuelvas a casa."

De repente, ella estuvo muy contenta de estar varada con Jasper y Peter. "Estoy en casa. Adiós Alec".

Apagó y cerró su teléfono. Esto no evitaría que dejara mensajes, probablemente uno cada hora hasta la medianoche, pero al menos ella no oiría el timbre del teléfono y no tendría que explicar por qué evitaba a la persona que llamaba. Dejó caer el celular en su cartera luego fue hacia la ventana. Era realmente una ventana con asiento con cojines invitadores, otro día, podría haberse sentado allí y visto los remolinos de nieve más allá del doble vidrio. En lugar de eso, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se quedó viendo afuera.

¿Qué quería?

Cuanto más a menudo llamaba Alec, empezaba a sentirse menos segura. En su mayor parte él era molesto, pero en los últimos días sus llamadas se habían vuelto más preocupantes. El hombre llevó su obsesión a un nuevo nivel.

Suspirando apretó las manos sobre los codos. Lo que estaba sintiendo ahora realmente no tenía nada que ver con Alec.

Los hombres en la cocina la perturbaban más que él. De una manera completamente diferente. Le gustaban como amigos.

Ellos la estimulaban intelectualmente. La excitaban sexualmente. ¿Qué estaba esperando? No era como si fuera una virgen avergonzada contemplando su primera experiencia sexual. Diablos, ese estatus había terminado de manera mediocre cuando tenía diecisiete años, en un aburrido verano.

Ella los deseaba. Quería saber cómo era estar con dos hombres. Una vez más, ¿qué era lo que estaba esperando?}

Una mejor oportunidad no le iba a ser ofrecida. Dos hombres mejores no existían.

Ve por ello Alice.

Pasando los dedos por su cabello, tomó una respiración profunda. Su coño se inundo cuando la realidad de lo que estaba planeando se estableció en su pelvis. Su sexo entero reaccionó, a la espera de la noche que solo había soñado.

Con dedos temblorosos, se desabrochó la camisa mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

"Ella va a huir", estaba diciendo mientras tiraba los platos de papel a la basura, cuando ella llegó a la puerta. "No debiste haber sido tan directo sobre la nieve."

"No voy a mentirle. Los dos sabemos que esa no es la forma de iniciar una relación." Peter tenía el receptor telefónico presionado en la oreja. No había duda de que estaba escuchando un aviso de carretera en el contestador del ayuntamiento.

"Tienes razón". Soltando el aliento, Jasper se asomó por la ventana sobre el fregadero.

"Se recomienda a los residentes permanecer fuera de las calles. Los quitanieve no se esperan hasta la madrugada ", informó Peter. "Ella está atrapada aquí hasta mañana."

"Bien" dijo Alice desde la puerta. Sorprendidos, ambos hombres se volvieron hacia ella a tiempo para ver su camisa caer de sus hombros al encogerlos. Ella tembló cuando la tela hizo cosquillas al bajar por sus brazos dejándola sólo con un sostén color melocotón que cubría sus pechos llenos. Ella sabía que éste acentuaba sus pezones rosados y su piel pálida. Sus manos bajaron por su estómago hasta su vientre cóncavo, llegando al botón en su cintura. Jugó con él mientras miraba a los hombres, sus miradas llenas de desnuda lujuria.

El poder pasó a través de ella. Nunca había pensado que podía mantener a un hombre y mucho menos dos, tan subyugados. Ellos la deseaban tanto como ella los deseaba.

Jasper dio un paso hacia ella primero, pero Peter estaba justo detrás. Ambos se detuvieron a un paso de distancia.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Jasper.

"Sí" respondió ella. Algo así. Los nervios aún se retorcían en su interior como nudos, pero no tenía duda de que quería saber exactamente lo que se sentía ser abrazada y amada por los dos.

Esperaba no ser sobrepasada. ¿A quién estaba engañando?

Por supuesto podría serlo... pero en el buen sentido.

Jasper la alcanzó, pasando los dedos por su cabello mientras tomaba sus labios, separándolos y empujando la lengua adentro para rozarla con la suya. Ella gimió, arqueándose por su beso, el sonido se cortó cuando sintió las manos de Peter sobre ella. Se deslizaron a lo largo de sus costados y acariciaron la cintura de camino a su espalda. Un momento después habían liberado sus pechos y su sostén cayó. Sus manos estuvieron allí al instante, sosteniendo el peso de los montículos mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre sus pezones.

Ella se quedó sin aliento en la boca de Jasper cuando su carne fue atormentada, el hilo entre los pezones y el clítoris estaba apretado. Duras excitaciones fueron presionadas a cada uno de sus costados. Dos. Oh Dios, los tendría a ambos dentro de ella pronto. Dos.

El beso terminó y Jasper exploro su cuello con su caliente boca.

Ella se aferró a uno de los hombros de cada hombre mientras ellos la acariciaban. Una excitación ilícita la llenó mandando una inundación de crema a sus bragas. Una mano grande y callosa se deslizó sobre su vientre hacia el cierre de sus jeans.

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás cuando esos dedos bajaron la cremallera y empujaron dentro de sus bragas. ¿Los de quién?

Ella no lo sabía. No le importaba. Se sentía como si estuviera siendo tocada por todas partes.

"Sí" susurró ella, mientras su coño era separado y unos dedos se deslizaron en el interior, rodeando su clítoris y deslizándose a través de sus pliegues resbaladizos.

"Te sientes tan bien, cariño", Jasper le susurró al oído. "No puedo esperar a follarte hasta hacerte gritar."

"Luego yo" gruñó Peter en su otra oreja. "Hasta que pienses que no te puedes mover. Luego, ambos te tomaremos. Juntos.

Quieres eso, ¿verdad?"

"Sí" respondió ella, su voz casi un gemido. "Quiero que los dos me follen".

De pronto, ambos juegos de manos la dejaron y fue levantada. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente cuando se encontró colgando sobre el hombro de Peter, con su mano firmemente en su culo mientras su pulgar exploraba su pliegue.

Jasper le sonrió desde atrás de él. Levantando su barbilla con los dedos, dejó caer un beso en sus labios. "Peter es el hombre de las cavernas. Yo soy el sensible".

"No dejes que te engañe", replicó Peter cuando comenzó a ir por la sala para luego subir las escaleras. "Él puede escribir poesía, pero no es tan sensible como te ha hecho creer. No puede esperar para atarte a la cama…y no va a leerte poesía, tampoco."

¡Oh Dios!... ella no había considerado ser atada, mientras ellos dos se salían con la suya, pero oh, en verdad sonaba maravilloso. Sus músculos internos dieron espasmos ante el pensamiento y ella se preguntó si Peter podría oler su excitación…o sentirla. Su mano se había deslizado entre sus piernas y frotaba su coño a través de la tela gruesa. El tejido tenía que estar muy mojado por su respuesta. Solo su conversación era suficiente para llevarla al borde del orgasmo.

Peter la acostó en el centro de una lujosa cama extra grande y cada hombre se arrastró a su lado. Jasper metió un pezón en su boca mientras Peter la besó en esa ocasión. Sus besos eran claramente diferentes. Mientras los dos eran firmes, el de Peter era más duro y más exigente. La intensidad cruda del beso la hizo arquearse hacia él y empujar su pecho más profundo en la boca de Jasper. Ciegamente ella extendió la mano, enredando una mano a través del cabello de Peter antes de buscar a Jasper.

Peter se hizo hacia atrás para mirarla a los ojos. "¿Es ésta tu primera vez?"

"No. Yo—".

"¿Con dos hombres?" interrumpió él.

"Sí".

Peter se deslizó de la cama y Jasper se retiró también, colocándose muy junto a ella, a su lado y besando el costado de su cuello. El otro hombre volvió un momento después.

Ella parpadeó con sorpresa por la venda de ojos que colgaba de sus dedos.

"¿Confías en nosotros?" dijo Peter.

"Por supuesto o no estaría aquí."

Suavemente él deslizó la seda sobre sus ojos. "Entonces usa esto y solo siente."

Ella tembló cuando la oscuridad robó su visión.


	3. Capítulo Tres

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación _la histora _pertenece a _BRYNN PAULIN_ y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene ménage à trois

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

Con su visión bloqueada, Alice no tenía forma de saber quién la estaba tocando y donde la iban a acariciar a continuación.

Parecía haber manos por todas partes. Su respiración se aceleró mientras la excitación crecía en su interior. Dedos invisibles se envolvieron en la cintura de sus pantalones y los deslizaron hacia abajo por sus caderas. Ella tomó una respiración temblorosa y luego se mordió el labio cuando su sexo fue expuesto. ¿Estaría ella a la altura a sus ojos? ¿Sería una decepción? Deseó poder ver sus caras y ver sus pensamientos escritos allí.

De manera refleja ella trato de cubrirse. Unas manos firmes apartaron las de ella hacia un lado.

"Alice, eres tan perfecta...", exclamó Peter. Los pantalones de ella golpearon el suelo con un sonido suave. Luego oyó el inconfundible sonido de cremalleras abriéndose. Luego ropa siendo removida. De repente, no podía creer que estaba desnuda en una cama a punto de ser follada por dos hombres. No hombres cualesquiera... Jasper y Peter.

Un hombre caliente se puso a cada lado de ella. Ninguno dijo una palabra, mientras cada uno tomó uno de sus pechos y cada uno tomó un pezón entre sus labios. Hilos gemelos de placer pasaron a través de ella. Pronto, un par de manos se movieron por su torso hacia su coño. Un pequeño sonido de necesitad se le escapó cuando los pliegues que escondían su entrada fueron separados. Un juego de dedos acarició su sexo resbaloso mientras el otro atormentaba su clítoris.

Alice levantó sus caderas hacia ellos, sorprendida por la forma tan correcta como esto se sentía.

Sin embargo, necesitaba más. Tenía que ser llenada. Como sintiendo su necesidad, el hombre que acariciaba sus pliegues metió dos dedos dentro de ella, moviéndolos hacia adentro y afuera.

"Sí", exclamó ella. "Oh, sí."

"Cariño, te sientes tan bien." Jasper. Él tenía los dedos en su interior. Se quedó sin aliento cuando Peter insertó lentamente dos de sus dedos también. Juntos, ellos la llenaban. Alice separó más sus piernas, tomando los dedos tan profundamente como era posible. Su trasero se levantó del colchón mientras su crema goteaba desde sus enrojecidos y calientes pliegues.

Ella inundo sus manos cuando un clímax inesperadamente la atravesó.

"Sí, apriétanos cariño. No puedo esperar hasta que ordeñes mi polla con esos apretados músculos."

¿Quién había dicho eso?, ella no lo sabía. La sensualidad ablandó su cerebro y todo lo que percibía era sensaciones. En todas partes. Tocando, besando, llenando...

Las manos la dejaron. Con los músculos laxos por la liberación, ella no protesto por el abandono, a pesar de que quería más, tampoco preguntó al ser levantada. Un gemido se le escapó cuando fue colocada sobre uno de los hombres, con la espalda contra su pecho. Su calor ardiente la quemó.

No podía escapar de la sensación lasciva que la llenó cuando sus piernas cubrieron las piernas abiertas de él, las cuales se separaron más para extenderla ampliamente.

Ella no lo cambiaría por nada. La excitación embriagadora que los rodeaba silenció todas las dudas. Con los ojos vendados y al ser tocada por todos lados, casi podía imaginar que se habían unido a una orgía. Pero los únicos hombres que ella deseaba eran los dos que la sostenían.

Una polla dura se enclavó contra su trasero, mientras sentía al otro hombre arrodillarse entre sus piernas abiertas. El inclinó hacia arriba sus caderas, colocando la punta de su polla en su entrada resbaladiza. El hombre debajo de ella arregló su cabello hacia un lado e inclinó su cabeza para que descansara en su hombro para poder darse un festín en su cuello.

Deslizando sus manos a lo largo de sus brazos, él agarró sus muñecas y separó sus brazos ampliamente. Alice se sentía impotente, totalmente fuera de control.

"Eres nuestra, Alice," dijo la voz entrecortada por debajo de ella. Peter. Era Peter quien acunaba su cuerpo mientras Jasper se preparaba para follarla. ¿A quién engañaba? Jasper podía ser él que se estaba deslizando dentro de su coño, pero ambos la estaban follando, en cuerpo y alma.

Jasper tocó sus pechos, haciendo rodar sus pezones mientras su polla avanzaba en su interior.

"Mierda Alice. Estás tan apretada", gruñó él. Ella se retorció mientras la ancha cabeza estiraba las paredes de su sexo.

Poco a poco, se afirmó en ella hasta que finalmente llegó a casa. Debajo de ella, Peter gruñó cuando las bolas de Jasper golpearon contra su polla y Alice la sintió empujar más profundamente entre sus nalgas. Su culo se frotaba contra él con cada empuje del eje de Jasper. El impacto de cada empuje la llevaba más alto y más cerca de la liberación, mientras gritaba de placer.

Su cuerpo se deslizó contra el pecho de Peter incluso mientras Jasper sostenía sus caderas. Mientras las manos de Peter continuaban como grilletes en sus muñecas, la sensación de estar atada y a su merced generó un estremecimiento que pasó a través de ella.

La excitaba estar indefensa ante ellos, abierta a lo que ellos desearan. Sabía que su crema goteaba de ella cubriendo completamente a Jasper mientras él fácilmente pistoneaba hacia adentro y hacia fuera en ella. Ella la sentía en su culo y supo que cubría a Peter también.

El mordió su cuello por detrás de la oreja y ella gritó, arqueándose en el mismo momento que Jasper apretó los labios alrededor de uno de sus pezones.

Apretada entre los dos hombres, ella gritó mientras fue arrojada sobre el borde. Se apretó en torno a Jasper, impulsándolo al abismo también. .

Mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento y Peter caía a su lado, Peter se deslizó desde abajo de ella. La beso con hambre lanzando vorazmente la lengua entre sus labios. "Mi turno", dijo él un momento después y ella sintió su polla presionando contra su muslo. Dura. Pulsante. ¿Esta era la razón por la que había dejado a Jasper ir primero? ¿Porque él estaba listo para ir de nuevo después de solo un momento?

Mientras ella apenas se había recuperado de su orgasmo, él se sumergió en sus pliegues temblorosos. Deseo y placer se retorcieron en su estómago mientras él se movía fácilmente a través de su pasaje, resbaladizo por su excitación y la liberación de Jasper. El atrevimiento puro de ese hecho, la llevó de regreso al borde. Ella era tan mala. Follando a dos hombres. Adorando el ser dominada.

Peter se arrodilló en posición vertical y de repente, unas manos tomaron su cabeza la giraron. La polla de Jasper entro a sus labios. El sabor salado de su sexo la golpeó mientras él empujaba hacia el interior. Agarrándola por la parte posterior de su cabeza, él follo su boca con movimientos suaves. Con avidez ella lo chupaba girando su lengua a lo largo de su eje y sobre la cabeza mientras él se movía. El gusto de él y el sabor de ella sobre él, la excitaron y se apretó en torno a Peter como respuesta.

Sus caderas se sacudieron y ella trató de obtener tanto como podía de su poderosa polla. Agarrando sus caderas, él la guió. La mantuvo en su lugar. Ella torció la mitad superior de su cuerpo hacia Jasper y puso los dedos alrededor de su culo. El se detuvo cuando ella tomó el mando. Tomándolo más profundo, lo chupaba duro luego se movía hacia atrás y presionaba la lengua sobre su cabeza.

"Alice" gruñó él. Sus dedos se apretaron en su cabello. "Por favor..."

Momentáneamente ella lo dejó ir luego lo tomo profundamente otra vez. Jasper se hizo a cargo y ella lo dejó.

No podía concentrarse con Peter enviando espirales de placer a través de ella. Nunca había imaginado que sería así, los dos hombres amándola perfectamente al unísono, sin ninguna preocupación de meterse en el camino del otro o romper el ritmo.

Jasper se puso rígido. Su cuerpo se arqueó hacia delante mientras se corría, su esencia saliendo a chorros en su garganta. Ella tragó convulsivamente, tomándolo todo.

Deseó poder ver su rostro.

Retirándose de ella, Jasper se inclinó y la besó en los labios, luego la abrazó a su lado. Su mano se apretó contra su vientre, mientras sus labios apretaron su oreja. Ella saltó cuando la sensación en su pelvis se intensifico, la presión de la palma de su mano y los impulsos de los empujes de Peter trabajado juntos.

Todo era demasiado apretado... demasiado... La tensión acumulada en su interior crecía como un fuego lento y amenazaba con desbordarse en cualquier momento.

"Eres tan hermosa", susurró Jasper. Sus labios rozaron su oreja. "Abierta para nosotros. Tomándonos. Deseándonos. Te gusta ¿verdad?"

"Sí..." ella exclamó.

Los dedos de él se deslizaron por el pelo rizado sobre su montículo, con la palma de su mano presionando un poco por encima. La punta de su dedo se metió dentro de sus pliegues para frotar su clítoris y Alice supo que si no tuviera los ojos vendados, su visión se habría nublado por el placer abrumador.

"Deberías verte a ti misma", continuó él, mientras frotaba suavemente. "Toda rosada, tus preciosos pliegues muy abiertos mientras Peter te folla."

"¡Oh!" ella se quedó sin aliento ante sus palabras. El hormigueo de su liberación se expandió y Peter apretó su agarre sobre ella.

"Sí, córrete ahora", exigió él.

¡Córrete ya... Córrete ya! Gritó su cerebro. Su aliento quedo atrapado en su garganta mientras su cuerpo cumplía. Una y otra vez los espasmos corrieron a través de ella, congelándola en la imagen de éxtasis. Por encima suyo Peter gritó, empujando profundamente mientras se corría.

"Oh, Dios mío" murmuró ella. "Oh, Dios mío."

Ellos se rieron, cada uno colocado en uno de sus lados. "Y tú eres nuestra Diosa", dijo Peter.

Alice dejó escapar una larga y satisfecha respiración. "Me gusta eso."

* * * *%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Perfección. Peter sonrió cuando se despertó, su respiración se lleno con el aroma de Alice. Eso es lo que ella era.

Perfección. Eso es lo que lo hacía sentir. Ella y Jazz. Él y Jasper eran buenos amigos, complementándose el uno al otro en sus diferencias y similitudes, pero Alice completaba su círculo. Sólo rezaba para que se quedara con ellos, que probar un ménage no hubiera sido sólo una broma. ¿Podría ella aceptar una relación plena con ellos, esencialmente ser la esposa de dos maridos?

Él creía que ella podía.

Deslizándose fuera de la cama, deambuló desnudo en silencio por la casa. Nunca habían cerrado la puerta y también podría comprobar el informe de la carretera.

Minutos más tarde, empezó a subir de nuevo por la escalera.

Al menos seis pulgadas más de nieve habían caído y el estado de las carreteras no había cambiado. La grabación en el ayuntamiento también informaba que las clases habían sido canceladas en la escuela el viernes.

Él sonrió. Eso significaba que podían dormir, a pesar de que dudaba que durmieran mucho. El tener a Alice en la cama era demasiado nuevo. Ellos la iban a abrazar... y hablarían... y follarían. Sí, probablemente mucho de eso.

Al parecer, Jasper tuvo la misma idea. Peter se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación viendo como Jasper montaba a Alice.

Ellos se veían tan hermosos juntos. La preocupación le llegó inesperadamente. ¿Serían felices juntos? ¿Sin él?

¿Querrían ellos ser una pareja con un tercero de vez en cuando para la diversión? Después de todo, él era el que había crecido en un entorno de ménage. Era natural para él pero no para Jasper.

A pesar de su preocupación, su polla se endureció.

Inconscientemente puso su mano sobre esta mientras miraba a la pareja en la cama. Alice apretaba las sábanas al lado de su cabeza mientras su amigo lentamente entraba y salía de su hermoso pasaje. En la iluminación tenue de la luz del farol que estaba en la calle, vio la humedad de Alice brillando en la polla de Jasper y él anhelaba saborearla. Sus pezones erectos lo llamaban.

Tragando, siguió acariciándose. De repente, Alice giró cabeza, sus ojos vidriosos llenos de pasión se reunieron con los de él. Ella extendió la mano haciendo señas para que se uniera a ellos. Jasper se volvió hacia él también.

"Vamos. Te necesitamos. Los necesito a ambos", dijo Alice.

Los dedos del alivio lo recorrieron lentamente, creando una ruta de pertenencia dentro de él. Jasper lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él hacia delante.

"No hagas eso", dijo Jasper. "Deja de analizar".

"Peter... bésame", rogó Alice.

Con un gemido, él se inclinó hacia delante. Su boca sabía a menta dulce y sospechó que debió haber encontrado el enjuague bucal en el baño mientras él estaba abajo. Él chupó su lengua y luego deslizó la suya en su boca. Sintió las vibraciones de los movimientos de Jasper. Retumbaron a través de él, aumentando su excitación. Necesitaba estar dentro de ella también. Él podía esperar. Él era paciente.

Pero necesitaba. Alice retiró su boca de la suya. "¿Puedes...?"

Ella se detuvo y él sintió su vergüenza.

"Puedes decirme lo que sea Alice."

"Los quiero a los dos," susurró ella, con su voz temblorosa por la tensión que crecía en su interior. Ella cerró los ojos y arqueó la espalda. "Juntos..."

"¿Alguna vez has...?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Por favor. Te deseo."

"Me tienes, cariño." Ahuecando su pecho, se inclinó sobre ella y puso la punta dura en su boca. El pico rodó contra su lengua. El chupó con fuerza, sabiendo que aumentaría su placer con Jasper y aumentaría el placer de Jazz también.

"Jazz, acuéstate en la cama para que ella pueda montarte", dijo él. Inmediatamente la pareja cambió de posición y Peter casi se perdió, viéndola moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre la polla de su amigo. Dios, era hermosa. Su cabello rozando su espalda mientras montaba a Jasper, era todo lo que Peter había imaginado. Alejándose de la vista antes de correrse, tomó el lubricante y un condón de la mesita de noche. Moviéndose detrás de Alice, se puso la protección y se untó el lubricante.

Apartó el pelo de ella a un lado y besó la línea de su columna vertebral mientras extendía las manos sobre su culo. Con suavidad, masajeo los globos, colocando lentamente los dedos entre estos hasta que encontró el agujero apretado que le esperaba. Ve despacio se recordó haciendo círculos sobre la carne arrugada, luego insertó la punta de su dedo bien lubricada en su interior.

Alice se quedó sin aliento. Con la mirada confusa por el placer, ella miro por encima del hombro hacia él. "Más", le dijo. El empujó su dedo más profundamente. Después de varios empujes añadió un segundo dedo. Luego otro.

Incapaz de esperar, apretó la punta de su polla en ella.

"¿Lista?" Jasper preguntó. El se salió completamente de Alice, tirando de ella hacia adelante hasta que estuvo sobre sus manos y rodillas sobre él, con su culo al aire, invitando a Peter a que la tomara. Poco a poco, Peter se abrió paso en el anillo inicial de músculos. Ella estaba increíblemente apretada.

Él sabía que sería así. Con cuidado se movió hacia adelante hasta que estuvo metido en su totalidad.

"Adentro", jadeó él.

Tomando la señal de Peter, Jasper empujo a Alice hacia abajo sobre su polla.

Alice gritó. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia el pecho de Jasper, respirando entrecortadamente con gritos sin aliento. Sus músculos se contrajeron a su alrededor.

"Despacio cariño" murmuró Peter. "¿Quieres que me salga?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Más," jadeó ella.

Con cuidado, Jasper y Peter empezaron un movimiento al unísono hacia adentro y afuera a fin de que Alice estuviera llena por uno o el otro en todo momento. Ella se sacudió entre ellos y sus gritos se combinaron. Dios, no podría aguantar mucho más de esa fricción perfecta.

Pasando los brazos a su alrededor, él ahuecó sus pechos. Las manos de Jasper se unieron a las suyas. Mientras ambos apretaban y retorcían, unidos como uno para darle placer a Alice tanto con sus manos como con sus pollas, Peter entendió...

Él pertenecía. Ellos tres eran uno.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

ACJH

helenagonzalez26-athos

Romy92


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación _la histora _pertenece a _BRYNN PAULIN_ y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno

Advertencia: Este libro contiene ménage à trois

* * *

**_Capítulo 4_**

Alice sentía dolor en los mejores lugares. Mientras despertaba, se dio cuenta en primer lugar, que no estaba en casa y en segundo lugar, que no estaba sola. Sonrió al recordar las actividades de la noche anterior. Hacer el amor con Jasper y Peter fue mejor de lo que había imaginado que podría ser. La sensación de dos pares de brazos sobre su cuerpo mientras dormían envió un hormigueo tibio a través de ella.

Habían hablado hasta altas horas de la noche y descubrió que la habían elegido de entre todas las solicitantes para el puesto de maestra, porque estaban seguros que sería la mujer perfecta para ser su compañera... aún antes de haber visto su foto. De hecho debido a las maquinaciones del tío de Peter, ellos nunca habían visto cómo lucía, hasta que llegó para su primer día en la escuela.

No estaba segura de cómo se sentía acerca de ellos escogiéndola, pero el sexo que habían tenido intensificó los sentimientos de amistad que se habían desarrollado entre ellos desde el día que se conocieron.

Los amaba.

¿Lo hacía?

Por mucho que se sintiera bien el estar allí entre ellos, necesitaba pensar. El brazo de Peter se tensó cuando comenzó a salir con cuidado de entre los dos hombres. Sus labios acariciaron su hombro.

"Quédate", susurró él.

Se estiró como un gato bajo su toque, girando para encontrar su beso. Estuvo casi tentada a abrazarse a él y permanecer en la cama. "Tengo que..." murmuró.

"Está bien" suspiró él y la besó de nuevo. Gruñendo la sujetó contra él y rodó, sacándola de la cama.

"Gracias." Antes de que él pudiera pensar en una razón para mantenerla allí —y eso no ameritaría la más irrefutable de las razones —, ella se escabulló. Sonriendo mientras la miraba soñoliento, ella tomó su camisa y se la puso, abrochando el botón sobre sus pechos. Su aroma la envolvió y ella respiró profundamente.

El calor la llenó. Estudió a los dos hombres. Este calor era una sensación que asociaba con el hogar. Y con la pertenencia. Y la seguridad. Sin embargo, la sentía con ellos...

Miró a su alrededor buscando sus pantalones. El faldón de la camisa rozaba la parte media de sus muslos mientras se movía.

"Tan caliente..." murmuró Peter. Luego hundió la nariz en la almohada, cerrando los ojos. Bueno, había sido una larga noche.

Sus pantalones habían sido arrojados en el suelo al final de la cama. Ella los levantó, pero decidió ponérselos después de asearse un poco. Arrojándolos sobre su hombro, salió de la habitación con pasos suaves. Vio sus zapatos en los escalones al ir a la planta baja. ¿Cómo había ocurrido eso? Ni siquiera recordaba perderlos.

Llevándolos con ella también, continuó bajando y bostezó.

¿Cómo sería estar con Peter y Jasper todo el tiempo?

¿Dormiría lo suficiente como para hacer su trabajo? Sonrió detrás de otro bostezo. Se adaptaría. Dormir no era tan importante.

Fue al cuarto de baño y se refrescó un poco. Decidiendo que le gustaba la sensual sensación de llevar camisa de Peter y nada más, dejó sus jeans y deambuló hacia la cocina.

Después de una breve búsqueda, se las arregló para encontrar los implementos para hacer café e inició la preparación en la máquina. Café. El Néctar de los Dioses. Y algo que sin duda necesitaría mucho en un futuro próximo.

Su enorme sonrisa regresó. Tener mucho de Jasper y Peter sería genial.

Mientras se hacía el café, entró en la sala de estar. Podría revisar —bueno, eliminar, en realidad—sus mensajes. Había tres de Alec y dos de sus padres. Sospechaba que los de sus padres eran porque Alec los había preocupado. Patán.

Sentándose en el asiento de la ventana, escuchó los mensajes de voz, por si acaso. Como sospechaba, todos estaban relacionados con Alec. Tendría que llamar a sus padres más tarde. ¿Para decirles, qué? ¿Ordenen a su novio que se retire, yo no lo quiero?

Irritada, cerró con fuerza el teléfono celular sin borrar los mensajes. Se ocuparía de ellos más tarde.

Llevando las rodillas al pecho y empujando hacia abajo la camisa para cubrirse, Alice miró la nieve que seguía cayendo. Podía imaginarse fácilmente, viviendo aquí y reclamando este como su lugar especial en la casa para relajarse. En verdad, no le importaba donde viviera siempre y cuando estuviera con Peter y Jasper. Dejó caer la barbilla sobre sus rodillas.

Se sacudió a sí misma. Este no era el pensamiento lúcido que quería cuando bajó las escaleras. La verdad sea dicha, no podía simplemente decir sí al ménage y seguir con su vida.

No con Alec prácticamente acosándola. Él haría sus vidas difíciles.

Las lágrimas pincharon en sus ojos. Esto podría ser tan bueno. ¡Maldito Alec!

¿Y cómo le explicaría a Jasper y Peter sobre él?

¿Entenderían?

Era el momento de hacerse cargo de esto de una vez por todas. Pero, ¿cómo? Había probado todos los medios obvios.

Alec no quiso escuchar ni tampoco las parejas de padres.

De la misma forma que no quería ir a la policía y dudaba fuera de mucha ayuda de todos modos, ya era hora de ir a ellos, sin importar lo que ella pensara o las razones de la familia que lo habían impedido antes.

¿Qué hacer...?

Se quedaría el fin de semana con sus nuevos amantes... y les explicaría su situación. Seguramente tendrían nuevas ideas que no había pensado. Casi podía ver la forma en que la mandíbula de Peter se apretaría cuando les dijera sobre Alec.

Un estruendo rompió a través de sus pensamientos, poniéndola sobre aviso de que el quitanieve había llegado.

Sonrió con tristeza, mientras este quitaba la nieve acumulada. No había nada que le impidiera salir ahora.

Salvo ella misma.

La casa estaba tan caliente. Además, no quería dejar a los dos durmientes de arriba.

Tomó una profunda respiración, estremeciéndose. Ella debería. Podría ir rápidamente a casa, conseguir ropa y otras cosas que pudiera necesitar y regresar antes que se despertaran. ¿Querrían ellos que volviera o era esta una de esas situaciones donde se debía escabullirse en la noche y pretender que nada de esto había sucedido?

Eres nuestra, Alice, las palabras de Peter hicieron eco a través de sus pensamientos.

Sí, bien. Solo estaba siendo estúpida. Por supuesto, tenía que regresar. ¡Ellos la habían recogido de entre las masas, por el amor de Dios!

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

El regreso a su apartamento se prolongó más de lo que Alice esperaba. A medida que el sol se deslizó lentamente hacia arriba en el horizonte, ella esperó que su teléfono celular sonara, no por Alec esta vez, sino por dos otros hombres iracundos. Esto le pasaba por regresar antes que se despertaran.

Suspiró y el aroma de Peter llenó sus sentidos. No se había cambiado su camisa cuando se fue, sino que simplemente se puso los jeans y los zapatos. Se movió, sintiendo la tela gruesa de mezclilla deslizarse contra sus pliegues sensibles.

Se sentía rara no llevando ropa interior, y sí, un poco traviesa también. No se atrevió a ir al piso de arriba, en busca de su ropa interior por temor a despertar a los chicos.

Una sonrisa cosquilleó en los bordes de sus labios. Estarían molestos por su partida, pero la ropa sería una inconfundible tarjeta de presentación... Ella regresaría.

La entrada de su complejo de apartamentos no había sido limpiada cuando llegó y se deslizó lentamente hacia su edificio. Al estacionar en su lugar habitual, apagó el coche y miró el cielo teñido de rosa. Con la fuerte nevada, los árboles cercanos parecían parte de una tarjeta de Navidad. Ella en verdad amaba el invierno y la paz de una prístina mañana, muy temprano, con unos pocos copos a la deriva en el cielo.

La nieve estaba suave e intacta, esperando que la vida pusiera su marca. No parecía que alguien se hubiera aventurado a salir todavía esta mañana. Mientras contemplaba el paisaje a través del estacionamiento, casi deseó no haberlo hecho.

Se sobresaltó cuando su puerta fue abierta de un tirón y Alice miró al hombre iracundo que parecía estar respirando fuego a medida que el aliento helado salía de sus labios fruncidos. "¿Dónde diablos has estado?" le exigió mientras ella retrocedía.

"Alec..." Se apartó mientras él trataba de alcanzarla. "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? ¡Suéltame!"

"Conseguir lo que es mío. Te dije que lo haría." Haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas, la sacó del coche y tiró de ella hacia la camioneta que había aparcado en las cercanías.

Alice gritó mientras se retorcía y luchaba, tratando de alejarse de él.

"¡Suéltame! Alec, por el amor de Dios, yo no soy tuya.

Déjame antes de que hagas algo que ambos lamentaremos."

Tirando de ella con fuerza contra su pecho, Alec presionó su nariz contra la de ella, mirándola a los ojos. "Lo único que lamento es haberte permitido llegar tan lejos. ¿Dónde has estado, Flor de Luna?", Preguntó él usando el apodo tonto que sus padres utilizaban al llamarla. Ella luchó contra la bilis que quemaba en su garganta.

Sin esperar respuesta, la metió en el camión y cerró la puerta. Desesperadamente, ella intentó abrirla, sólo para encontrar, que había desatornillado la palanca de bloqueo, lo que hacía imposible que pudiera abrir la puerta y salir.

Mientras se deslizaba hacia la otra puerta, él saltó hacia el interior el vehículo y la obligó a quedarse contra el asiento.

"No me toques", le dijo ella.

"Yo no me preocuparía por eso", respondió él con disgusto.

"Puedo olerlo en ti, ¿sabes? ¿Es esto lo que querías, putita?

¿Follar por ahí con otros hombres mientras yo te esperaba en casa?"

La ira se levantó en su pecho, haciéndola vibrar con su intensidad. No pretendía eso para nada. Quería clamar contra él. Gritar. Tomando una respiración profunda, para calmarse, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "Cierto", asintió ella.

"Déjame aquí. No me quieres".

Él soltó un bufido. "Tienes razón. No lo hago. Sin embargo, tengo que hacer un matrimonio de manos contigo para heredar la empresa. Debería haber sido tan fácil, casarse con una solterona como tú, pero no, tenías que irte a follar por ahí y jugar a la difícil de conseguir. Espero que hayas disfrutado tu tiempo con él. No lo volverás a ver."

¿Cuán indignado estaría si descubría que no era uno, sino dos hombres los que amaba?

Alice miró por la ventana a medida que Alec aceleraba sobre las carreteras cubiertas de nieve. Tendría suerte si no terminaban muertos en una zanja. En realidad, eso podría ser mejor. Nadie en casa iba a ayudarla. Estaría abandonada a su suerte. Su cartera todavía estaba en su coche, junto con su dinero y su teléfono celular.

Podría estar atada a Alec y embarazada para el momento que Jasper y Peter descubrieran dónde estaba. No podía permitir que eso sucediera. No lo haría.

De alguna manera, metería en las cabezas hippies de sus padres que no todo era amor y margaritas entre ella y Alec.

Y con suerte, este no sería un mes en que hubieran decidido protestar contra la "burocracia" de la compañía telefónica y que tendrían el servicio activo.

Metiendo las manos por debajo de los brazos contrarios, se abrazó a sí misma y se acurrucó contra la ventana. Era poco lo que podía hacer hasta que llegara a casa, no, no a casa. Su hogar estaba en Cullen. Era poco lo que podía hacer hasta que llegara a la casa de sus padres.

Jasper. Peter. No me abandonen...


	5. Capitulo Cinco

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación _la histora _pertenece a _BRYNN PAULIN_ y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno**

**Advertencia: Este libro contiene ménage à trois**

**Aqui esta es ultimo capitulo espero les guste gracias a todos por sus reviews.**

**Gracias por agregarla a favoritos**

Diana Lizz

Romy92

Sonyi Cullen CM

WildGirl'sLife

helenagonzalez26-athos

luckypr

maicolpotter861027

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

"Mierda, Peter..." Jasper se quedó mirando la nieve al lado del coche de Alice donde la puerta estaba abierta y la nieve comenzaba a amontonarse en el asiento. Cuando despertaron esta mañana para encontrar que se había ido, habían decidido venir tras ella, no queriendo que condujera con este tiempo y también queriendo calmarla si estaba asustada.

Jasper nunca había esperado encontrar esto. Su estómago se revolvió con miedo mientras los instintos perfeccionados en la guerra entraban en juego.

La lucha que claramente aparecía en la, de otra manera, prístina nieve contaba una historia que lo llenaba de pavor.

Era obvio. No se necesitaba, tampoco ser un SEAL para ver lo qué había sucedido. Alice había sido sacada por la fuerza de su vehículo y puesta en otro vehículo. El miedo corrió a través de él, seguido por la ira y una adrenalina que no había sentido desde sus días de operaciones.

"Sí. ¡Mierda!" Peter se hizo eco, sus nudillos blancos en el volante. En un arranque de acción de fuego rápido, abrió la puerta de un empujón y saltó de la camioneta. Jasper salió disparado de su asiento también, rodeó la parte delantera del vehículo y agarró el brazo de Peter antes de que pisoteara las pruebas en la nieve.

"Deberíamos llamar a la policía", dijo.

"Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?", se burló Peter. "Ya sabes cómo tratan los policías de este lugar a los chicos de Cullen..."

Como desviados sociales, que deberían ser encarcelados.

Cierto. Bueno, nada de policías.

"Tenemos que hacer algo. No podemos dejar que el que sea que se la llevó, la tenga en su poder. Si la lastiman..."

Ella era suya para amarla y protegerla. Saber que había sido... secuestrada... asustaba a Jasper a muerte.

Peter apretó los dientes y haló para liberar los brazos.

"Vamos a revisar su coche."

A regañadientes, Jasper estuvo de acuerdo. No tenía sentido conservar las pruebas si no iban a llamar a la policía. Con cuidado, se dirigieron hacia el Ford. La cartera de Alice yacía en el asiento, junto con su teléfono celular. Cubriendo su mano con la manga, Peter metió la mano y los recuperó, entonces cerró la puerta con un golpe de su cadera.

"Veamos quién la ha estado llamando tanto."

"¿Realmente crees que esto tiene que ver con quien sea que ella estaba ignorando anoche?"

"Estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo como una posibilidad."

La cara de Peter se volvió de piedra mientras escuchaba los mensajes del correo de voz almacenados en el teléfono de Alice. "Es un tipo... Alec. Su... ¿Alguna vez mencionó un prometido?"

"No," Jasper rechinó los dientes. Ella no podría tener un prometido. Sólo la noche anterior habían hablado del futuro.

No muy claro, pero un futuro al fin. Otro hombre nunca se había mencionado.

Peter giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la camioneta, metiendo su cartera adentro y sacando su propio teléfono celular. "Creo que él es el que vino aquí. Prometido o no, es obvio que ella no fue de buen grado. Tenemos que ir a buscarla. Mi tío puede darnos la información sobre sus familiares directos. Apuesto a que si encontramos a los padres, la encontraremos a ella... y a ese supuesto prometido."

"Que Dios lo ayude si la lástima."

Peter gruñó. "Lo mataría."

Jasper pensó que él podría también. Tomando el teléfono de Alice, escuchó los mensajes que Peter había encontrado.

Señor, el tipo sonaba como un psicópata. Entonces oyó los mensajes de los padres de Alice. Habían apoyado totalmente el reclamo de Alec sobre ella y la instaban a volver a casa y tomar el lugar que le correspondía.

Una sensación de malestar se apoderó de él. ¿No había querido él durante años de su familia le suplicara que formara parte del clan de nuevo? Los padres de Alice le estaban pidiendo que hiciera exactamente eso, sin embargo, su corazón protestó. Ella no podía. Su lugar no estaba con ellos.

De repente, se dio cuenta, que su lugar tampoco estaba más con su familia. Su crueldad y su determinación para que dejara sus maneras supuestamente aberrantes fuera de sus vidas de clase media lo habían impulsado a buscar una nueva vida. Esta ya no los incluía. Lo que él había querido desde el principio ya no le interesaba. No eran su familia.

Peter lo era. Alice lo era. Algún día, sus hijos lo serían.

"Vamos a buscarla", dijo mientras Peter colocaba su destino en el GPS del vehículo de acuerdo con la información que acababa de recibido de su tío. Gracias a Dios, el tío de Peter pudo accesar a los registros usando el ordenador de su casa o ellos habrían tenido que esperar.

Mientras Peter giraba hacia la calle, Jasper se llenó de un impulso casi incontrolable de decirle a Peter sobre su epifanía y cómo se sentía.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Peter, mirando hacia él.

"Nada. Bueno... No pienses que estoy siendo totalmente raro contigo y todo eso...Yo—".

Peter sonrió. "Yo también te quiero, hombre. Vayamos por Alice, antes que ambos nos pongamos sentimentales y femeninos. Nuestro ex-capitán nos patearía en el culo."

Diablos. Un compañero que prácticamente podía leer su mente era útil. "Vamos a patearle el culo a alguien en vez de eso."

"Excelente idea".

El camino a la casa de los padres de Alice tomó unas tres horas. Jasper y Peter dieron vuelta a la manzana, y luego se estacionaron a dos casas de distancia. No había necesidad de anunciar su presencia. Un sigilo nacido luego de años de experiencia los guió ahora. Esta podría ser la misión más importante de sus vidas.

A medida que se acercaban, sus ojos fueron atraídos al porche completamente cerrado con vidrio. Peter detuvo a Jasper antes de que se acercaran demasiado y atrajeran la atención de los allí reunidos. Alice estaba en el centro del grupo, llevando un vestido blanco. Un hombre con traje negro estaba de pie frente a ella. "Alec", susurró Pete.

Jasper asintió.

Una mujer con una túnica blanca fluida estaba cerca de ellos, mientras muchos otros se encontraban cerca observando.

Todo el mundo estaba sonriendo, excepto Alice que parecía a punto de matar a alguien. Esa es nuestra chica, pensó Jasper, aún cuando luchó contra el impulso de irrumpir en la escena y sacarla de allí. La desesperación lo inundó mientras veía lo que obviamente, se suponía que fuera una boda, pero sabía que entrar allí precipitadamente no lo llevaría a ninguna parte.

Alice retiró sus manos, dándole al hombre un empujón, y luego se volvió hacia los que miraban y dijo algo amargo. Su cabello voló de manera desordenada detrás de ella mientras se alejaba, cerrando la puerta de la casa con un golpe lo suficientemente alto como para hacer eco a lo largo del patio.

"Listo para una misión de rescate", se rió Peter.

"Creo que ella está lista para rescatarse a sí misma", dijo Jasper. "Vamos por ella."

La puerta posterior de la casa, no estaba cerrada con llave y ellos se escabulleron en el interior, atentos a cualquier persona que volviera a entrar a la casa. Jasper hizo un movimiento brusco con la cabeza. Piso de arriba. Y Peter asintió, dirigiéndose a la escalera. Sólo habían llegado a la parte superior, cuando oyeron voces en el piso de abajo.

"Vamos a subir y hablaremos con ella. Esto no debe tomar mucho tiempo para resolverse", dijo una voz femenina.

Mucho más de lo que parece, señora, pensó Jasper. Tiró de Peter hacia la primera entrada, cerrando la puerta tres cuartas partes del camino. Mirando a través de la grieta entre la puerta y el marco, vio pasar a un hombre mayor y a una mujer, en camino hacia una habitación una puerta hacia abajo, al otro lado del pasillo. A juzgar por su apariencia, supuso que eran los padres de Alice.

"Flor de Luna..." llamó el hombre.

"¡No me llames así!" se oyó la voz indignada de Alice.

"Estoy tan enojada contigo en este momento—".

"Dulzura", protestó la mujer.

"Váyanse. No voy a casarme con Alec o a hacer un matrimonio de manos o como sea que lo estén llamando ahora. Amo a alguien más".

"Pero él es tu prometido—".

"No, él es el hombre que ustedes eligieron para mí. Yo nunca lo quise. ¡Váyanse!"

El hombre dio unas palmaditas en la mano de la mujer antes de que ella hablara de nuevo. "Regresaremos más tarde, Flor de Luna" . Quema las velas de lavanda y vainilla que dejé en su habitación. Harán que te sientas mejor.

Haciendo caso omiso de la respuesta virulenta de Alice, guió a su mujer hacia abajo por las escaleras. Tan pronto como se perdieron de vista, Jasper y Peter se escabulleron por el pasillo.

Alice miró hacia la puerta cuando oyó el rasgueo de la apertura de la cerradura. Así que sus padres pretendieron irse para luego, tratar de cogerla desprevenida. Ella secó una lágrima de frustración y esperó.

"Les dije que se fueran", se quejó ella mientras la puerta se abría.

"Pero cariño, pensé que nos querías."

Ella gritó, corriendo por la habitación y saltando a sus brazos. Sus piernas alrededor de Peter mientras los abrazaba a ambos por el cuello, besándolos en cualquier sitio que podía.

"¿Nos extrañaste?" Jasper se echó a reír.

"Tenía tanto miedo que creyeran que los había abandonado.

Todo lo que quería era conseguir algo de ropa, luego Alec—".

"Shh, lo sabemos," interrumpió Jasper. Con su mano furtivamente por debajo de su falda, ahuecando su trasero revestido por el algodón. La excitación instantánea hizo que la crema fluyera hacia sus pliegues. ¿Cuán pronto podría tenerlos? Su cama estaba a unos tentadores seis pies de distancia.

Peter la puso sobre sus propios pies, moviéndola fuera del alcance de Jasper. "Debemos sacarte de aquí antes de que tu padre le dispare a los dos hombres en el dormitorio de su hija."

"¿Randall? Él no tiene un arma. Es un pacifista. Lo crean o no, quiero que conozcan a mis padres. Si ven que soy feliz, tal vez lo entiendan. Pero no puedo tratar con ellos y los padres de Alec en este momento. Desde luego, no quiero ni ver al idiota de Alec. Sólo los quiero a ustedes."

Cuando había lanzado un ataque al llegar más temprano, había descubierto que Alec había mentido acerca de la herencia de la empresa y la necesidad de casarse con ella. No es que importara. Ella no lo aceptaría de cualquier manera.

Jasper y Peter le había mentido el día anterior para llevarla a su casa, pero al menos ellos lo habían confesado de inmediato y tenían remordimiento. Alec le había restado importancia a su engaño y a su rabieta infantil. El contraste entre los tres brilló abrumadoramente a favor de sus amantes.

Alice los atrajo hacia la cama, amando la forma en que dos cayeron sobre ella, sus manos tirando de su ropa. La vieja cama crujía cuando se movían, los chirridos oxidados eran un contrapunto a sus movimientos frenéticos. Peter presionó la mano sobre su boca mientras Jasper le subía la falda y tiraba de sus bragas hasta sus rodillas, atrapando sus piernas.

Ella gimió cuando separó sus pliegues y lamió los jugos que fluían allí. Pasó la lengua una y otra vez hasta que ella enloqueció por la necesidad. El fuego osciló en su vientre.

"Sabes a cielo..." dijo Jasper.

Este era el cielo, ella quiso responder, pero no podía, por la mano sobre su boca. Lascivamente, lanzó la lengua contra los dedos de Peter. Trazó cada dígito hasta que él los apartó de un tirón y se zambulló en su boca, su lengua moviéndose en el interior para reclamarla. Ella se retorció bajo sus atenciones, llenándose de paz. Con ellos, sabía que todo iba a estar bien.

Jasper se levantó y se quitó la ropa mientras la miraba, su mirada caliente sobre el ápice de sus muslos separados lascivamente. Su erección se tensó contra la bragueta de sus jeans y saltó libre tan pronto como bajó la cremallera. Ella se lamió los labios mientras miraba el juego de músculos en su abdomen y piernas.

Él se acostó sobre la cama y tiró de ella sobre él.

Manteniendo la falda fuera del camino con una mano, se guió a sí misma hacia abajo por su grueso eje, gimiendo mientras la estiraba. "Sí," susurró ella, cerrando los ojos por el placer.

Peter se puso a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Jasper por detrás de ella y pasó las manos su alrededor para bajar el escote de su vestido. Murmurando hacia ella, amasó sus pechos tirando de los pezones hacia afuera hasta que se sacudió incontrolablemente sobre la polla de Jasper.

Abriendo los ojos, ella miró a Jasper, encendido por la forma en que su virginal vestido blanco se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Ella sonrió ante el contraste entre lo que representaba el vestido y la mujer en su interior, que descaradamente se entregaba a sus dos hombres. Peter deslizó las manos debajo de la falda, agarrando un puñado de la tela y levantándola. Ella subió los brazos mientras él lo sacaba de su cuerpo y lo tiraba al suelo. Su sujetador lo siguió.

Sus hábiles manos volvieron y capturaron sus pezones, reanudando sus tirones hasta que ella cubrió sus dedos, incapaz de aguantar más sin caer de su posición.

Espasmos pequeños ya pasaban a través de ella, haciéndole difícil seguir moviéndose sobre Jasper.

"Amigo, demasiado perfecto", murmuró Jasper, saliendo de ella. Ella pensó que la acostaría sobre la cama y la follaría, pero en lugar de eso, giró hacia un lado de la cama, acostándose a través de esta para que sus piernas colgaran de un lado del colchón. Peter la movió para que se inclinara sobre el borde. Oh Dios, sí. Esto era nuevo y le gustaba. La polla de Jasper se balanceaba ante su boca. Inmediatamente, ella lo tomó entre sus labios, chupando su propia esencia en él y pasando su lengua a lo largo de la parte inferior de su asta.

Presionó el lugar justo por debajo de la cabeza, haciendo pequeños círculos hasta que él tembló. Su cabeza se movía hacia atrás y adelante y la satisfacción la llenó. Ella lo complacería. Podía hacerlo completamente.

No le quedaba mucho tiempo para disfrutar de ese placer.

Peter se había despojado de su ropa. La agarró por las caderas y penetró en ella por detrás mientras las caderas de Jasper se sacudían en el aire y salió a borbotones en su garganta. Él se desplomó un momento, tomando aire en respiraciones profundas antes de sentarse.

Suavemente, presionó sus hombros sobre el colchón, mientras que Peter continuaba follándola. La sensación de estar atrapada explotó dentro de ella, combinada con la seguridad de que estos dos hombres, nunca le harían daño.

Su coño se convulsionó alrededor de la polla de Peter. Sus bolas abofeteaban su clítoris y gimió en voz alta, su liberación ondulando a través de ella.

Una y otra vez él se sumergió hacia adelante, golpeando el cuello del útero con la cabeza de su erección mientras empujaba profundamente.

Sus dedos se clavaron en la cama. Más y más alto su clímax llegó, abriéndose camino hacia arriba en la montaña del placer hasta que su visión se puso borrosa y se olvidó de todo, excepto de los hombres que la amaban.

"Me corro", exclamó. "Oh, por favor... oh, sí..."

"Sí, nena, córrete," dijo Peter con voz áspera mientras ella temblaba, con sus rodillas bamboleándose y su torso hundiéndose en las mantas. Su mente se puso en blanco mientras caía por el precipicio, seguida por Peter momentos más tarde. Él cayó a un lado y Jasper tomó su lugar. Se lanzó dentro de su vaina temblorosa, sin darle descanso mientras la llevaba de nuevo a los cielos.

Sin fuerzas, yacía tendida sobre el lado de la cama hasta que Peter la levantó y la puso contra las almohadas. Cada uno de los hombres se arrastró a la cama a su lado, abrazándola cerca de ellos. No iría a ninguna parte sin ellos esta vez.

Como si ella quisiera. Alice se acurrucó, feliz de estar de vuelta donde debió quedarse esa mañana, segura en el abrazo de sus dos hombres. Peter acarició su cuello.

"¿Así que... te opones a las bodas, o solo a aquella de abajo?", preguntó.

Sorprendida, se levantó sobre un codo. "¿Por qué?"

La emoción burbujeaba en su interior. Él no podía estar diciendo.

—Jasper la impulsó de nuevo hacia el colchón.

"Queremos que seas nuestra compañera." Peter tragó. "La de ambos."

"Nuestra..." Jasper repitió, rozando con la nariz su cuello y pellizcando la unión de su cuello con el hombro. "Nuestra esposa."

"¿La de ambos? ¿Voy a tener dos maridos?" ¿Era eso posible?

Ciertamente, no legalmente. Pero, ¿no había sido ella criada para creer en el matrimonio espiritual? Sus espíritus se habían unido la noche anterior. Y se habían reunido hoy. Ella nunca se había sentido más completa que en sus brazos.

Jasper le retiró suavemente el pelo de la frente y lejos de su cara. "Dos hombres que te amarán hasta la muerte. Dos hombres que te protegerán de todo y vendrán tras de ti si es necesario," dijo.

"Dos hombres que ya te adoran", continuó Peter. "Y que no quieren nada más que tu felicidad, siempre y cuando eso incluya que estés a su lado." Él le apretó suavemente un pecho. "Ya ves... estamos bastante necesitados. Necesitamos a nuestra mujer."

"En nuestra vida."

"En nuestra cama".

"Hmm..." bromeó ella. "¿Dos hombres para darme placer?"

"Tan a menudo como quieras," dijo Peter solemnemente mientras Brian asentía.

Ellos dos... exactamente lo que quería. Para siempre.

"Sí. Por supuesto que sí", respondió ella, las lágrimas cayendo por los lados de su cara. Jasper se inclinó hacia delante y las atrapó con la lengua y Peter siguió su ejemplo, hasta que estuvieron luchando por sus besos y todos terminaron riéndo por el simulacro de batalla.

Agotada por los sufrimientos y los placeres del día, cayeron dormidos en un desorden de brazos y piernas.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Alice se despertó bruscamente con el sonido de vidrios rompiéndose. Aterrorizada de que Alec hubiera irrumpido en su habitación, se irguió rápidamente, lista para pelear.

Jasper y Peter la empujaron detrás de ellos mientras evaluaban la escena, tensos y alertas al instante. Ellos no habían dormido mucho tiempo. Y... Oh Dios, eran sus padres. Sólo podía imaginar su sorpresa cuando entraron en la habitación de su hija para encontrarla en una maraña, desnuda con dos hombres.

"Mis padres", murmuró.

"Fantástico", dijo Jasper con voz baja.

Detrás de sus padres estaba Alec. Ella lo miró, mientras su rostro se ponía blanco ante la sorpresa. "Lo siento" tartamudeó. "Yo no lo sabía."

"¿Alec?" le preguntó Peter. Ella asintió y él pareció crecer hasta el doble de su tamaño. Su mirada acerada colocada sobre Alec, quien tembló visiblemente ante el hombre amenazador. "Si te atreves a tocarla de nuevo, te prometo que no habrá suficiente de tu culo secuestrador para que la policía lance en la cárcel."

El hombre más pequeño tragó saliva, retrocediendo.

Cobarde. "Lo siento…" murmuró antes de dejar la habitación.

"Oh, Dios", exclamó su madre, abanicándose.

¡Espera! ¿Había sido un idiota y ahora todo lo que podía decir era que lo sentía? ¿Qué sobre su secuestro? ¿Qué pasa con todo lo que la llamó?

"¿Lo siento?" ella gritó, empezando a salir de la cama. Peter y Jasper colocaron sus brazos a su alrededor, Peter tirando una manta sobre ella.

"Vamos a tener una profunda charla con él antes de irnos. Él te dejará en paz" murmuró Peter. ¿Una charla? Ella sospechaba que él quería decir, algo al borde de las amenazas, pero no le importaba. Una "Charla" con dos ex-SEAL podría mandarlo directamente al celibato. Lo que sea.

Ella sólo quería que Alec la dejara en paz para poder vivir su vida con Jasper y Peter en Cullen.

"Pensé que te gustaría un poco de té de manzanilla", dijo su madre débilmente, con los ojos como dardos entre los hombres. De repente, Alice se dio cuenta que fue el choque de una taza de porcelana lo que la había sacado de sueño.

La reemplazaría. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Su trabajo de celestina la había enviado a los brazos de sus hombres ideales.

"Mary, Randall," dijo Alice, con un estado de ánimo mucho mejor que cuando les había gritado antes. "Estos son mis prometidos, Jasper y Peter."

"¿Prometidos? ¿Harás el matrimonio de manos?" su padre le preguntó, sin perder el ritmo. Alice levantó una ceja preguntándose por enésima vez en su vida cuantas drogas había ingerido en los sesenta. Nada lo perturbaba. Nada. Sin embargo, esta ciertamente no era la respuesta que esperaba.

"¿Te hará eso feliz?" respondió ella.

"Sí. Huilen todavía está aquí, ya sabes. Y tu madre hizo un pastel libre de gluten. Pueden tener la ceremonia y luego celebraremos".

Alice parpadeó. ¿La celebrante estaba aquí todavía? ¿Y sus padres querían que se uniera con Jasper y Peter ahora?

Podría unirse a sus dos hombres en los próximos minutos.

Bueno después de que se vistieran, de todos modos.

Miró a los hombres, quienes asintieron sin que ningún tipo de duda se mostrara en sus rostros.

"Definitivamente", dijo Peter.

Jasper sonrió. "Tendremos la luna de miel esta noche. El lunes regresaremos a la enseñanza como los Señores y la Señora Brandon."

Ella sonrió, después de haber olvidado que para facilitar el nombre de la familia, los hombres tomaban el nombre de su esposa en Cullen. Se volvió hacia sus padres. "Díganle a Huilen que se prepare para su primera ceremonia de tres vías."

"Oh, Flor de Luna", protestó su madre. "Es difícilmente la primera..."

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó Peter mientras Mary y Randall partían. "¿No van a enloquecer por encontrarnos aquí?

Esperaba al menos un breve interrogatorio."

"Acostúmbrate a ello. Ellos son... um... espíritus libres. Y creo que por fin entienden lo que quiero." Alice se desplomó de nuevo en la cama, con su estómago dando pequeños saltos cuando se dio cuenta de que una tormenta de nieve le había traído más de lo que nunca había esperado. Con los brazos extendidos ampliamente en la felicidad, alzó la vista hacia los dos hombres que la miraban.

"Los amo", dijo en voz baja, con reverencia llenado su voz.

Estos eran sus compañeros, los tres formando un perfecto triángulo de amor. Los hombres se miraron el uno al otro y ella pudo ver las ruedas girando en sus cabezas. Esto significaría problemas para ella. Bienvenidos los problemas.

Ellos sonrieron.

"Nosotros también te amamos… Flor de Luna".

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**_

helenagonzalez26-athos

Romy92 


End file.
